La ridícula soledad
by Conejis Pot
Summary: Sabía que estaba jugando conmigo. Que me utilizaba. Que no era más que su pasatiempo. Y aún así... No se lo impedía. Dejaba que me usara todo lo que él quería. Porque aunque no era más que un simple sustituto. Porque aunque supiera que él nunca sentiría lo mismo que yo. Porque aunque esto me hacía sufrir. Yo seguía ahí. Seguía queriéndolo. Y todo ocurrió tras la muerte de Marco...
1. Chapter 1: Soy un sustituto

**¡HOLA A TODOS!**

**Bueno, esta es mi primera historia de Shingeki no Kyojin, pero aún así espero que os guste. Para empezar, advertir que esta historia es ****yaoi****, así que si no te gusta este género, no la leas. En cambio, si te gusta como a mí, ¡disfrútala! Toda la historia será desde el punto de vista de Armin (excepto, a lo mejor, algún punto o capítulo especial). También decir que yo era super-hiper-mega fan de el JeanxMarco y, como veréis a lo largo de la historia, habrá escenas de ellos, pero con el paso del tiempo... Me he ido enamorando de la pareja de JeanxArmin. Y, por último, habrá ****ligeras**** escenas de ErenxLevi ****_(¡demonios! ¡esa pareja es demasiado para mí!). _****Espero que os guste este fanfic como me estás gustando a mí escribirlo. **

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecern, esta historia la hago para entretenerme a mí y a quien la lee.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Cómo se siente alguien que sabe a la perfección<br>que es un sustituto? ¿Qué debe hacer si,  
>cada vez que está con la persona que ama, este<br>_**_**está pensando en otro? ¿Por qué, a  
><strong>_**_pesar de todas las lágrimas derramadas,  
>sigue queriéndolo?<em>**

**_Me llamo Armin Arlet, y no soy más que un simple sustituto..._**

Chapter 1: Soy un sustituto.

Los fuertes rayos de luz y una fina brisa hicieron que abriera los ojos; lentamente pero sin demora. Ahí me encontraba otra vez. Como cada noche desde hacía semanas. Desde que él se había fijado en mí. Desde la muerte de su verdadero amor…

Me levanté rápidamente de la cama y cerré de golpe la ventana. En ese instante daba igual que no llevara ni una prenda de ropa; estaba solo en el cuarto. Y, ciertamente, eso me entristecía… ¿Por qué se iba mientras yo dormía? ¿Por qué no fingía al menos que le importaba un poco? ¿Por qué me usaba de esta manera?

_"__-Gña… No… No aguanto más…_

_-Tranquilo… No queda nada._

_-Du… Duele… ¡Para!_

_-Acabarás acostumbrándote…"_

Una noche tras otra con lo mismo. Aunque él tenía razón; acabé acostumbrándome. Ya no me dolía tanto cuando andaba. Ciertamente me había acostumbrado tanto que ya, hasta deseaba que llegara la noche. Deseaba volver a sentirle cerca. Deseaba verle de la forma en la que solo yo lo conocía. Lo deseaba a él.

-¡Armin! ¡Si no bajas a desayunar pronto no llegarás al entrenamiento!

Fácilmente reconocí que ese era Eren, ¿quién si no se iba a preocupar en avisarme del horario?

-¡Voy en seguida!

Y, buscando mis prendas de ropa, oí como mi mejor amigo se alejaba lentamente… Debería haber sido otro el que me viniera a recordar el entrenamiento. ¿O eso era mucho pedir?

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Armin, ¿todavía estás aquí?

Di un respingo y me giré.

-Ah… Petra-san… Es usted.

-¿Te esperabas a otra persona? –dijo, con un ligero tono de burla-. Date prisa, al capitán Rivaille no le gustará que llegues tarde al entrenamiento.

-Claro.

Y como había aparecido; se fue. Yo volví a ponerme frente a la mesa, sujetando el caliente café con las dos manos. La verdad es que no tenía hambre y ver esa bebida ahí me revolvía el estómago. Pero eso no fue nada en comparación de lo que ocurrió a continuación… Porque en seguida reconocí su voz.

-Eres un estúpido Jaeger… Ya sabes que no…

Sus amarillentos ojos se cruzaron con los míos pero, la gran diferencia, fue que los míos soltaron un pequeño destello. Mientras que los suyos pasaron desapercibida mi existencia. Como si no existiera. Como si no importara. Como siempre. Y de tal manera que nuestros ojos se habían conectado, se separaron cuando los suyos volvieron a mirar a mi mejor amigo; el cual caminaba a su lado.

-¡El estúpido eres tú, Jean! –gritó Eren y, cómo no, en ese preciso instante supe que estaban discutiendo-. Ya te he dicho que no es tan fácil convertirse en titán, ¡es casi imposible de manejar!

Los dos pasaron a mi lado y el único que meramente me hizo un gesto fue Eren. Algo era algo, pero en ese instante sentí un gran pinchazo en el pecho. ¿Acaso era divertido jugar con mis sentimientos?

Yo sabía que no le importaba. Que todo esto para él era un juego. Que me estaba utilizando. Que no era más que el sustituto de Marco.

Pero, aún así… Yo se lo consentía.  
>¿Acaso era un masoquista?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo!<strong>

**¿Os gustó? ¿No os gustó? ¿Algo que cambiar? ¡Enviadme reviews y en seguida tendréis el siguiente capítulo!**

**¡Un saludo! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Salvó mi vida

**¡HOLA A TODOS!**

**He actualizado más pronto de lo que esperaba, pero como veo que os ha gustado... Me ha hecho muy feliz :D. Advertir de que, vaaaaale, quizás me he pasado con con el entrenamiento que van a hacer en este capítulo, ¡pero necesitaba algo fuerte! Jajaja. (P.D: Abajo los agradecimientos).**

**Bueno, aquí la continuación:**

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿No era yo<br>__una molestia para él?  
><em>_¿Por qué me salvó? Cada  
><em>_vez le entiendo menos..._  
><strong>

**_Me llamo Armin Arlet y alguien que juega con mis sentimientos me ha salvado la vida..._**

Chapter 2: Salvó mi vida.

-¡Armin, a tu derecha!

No sé cómo lo hice, pero en una milésima de segundo mis espadas estaban manchadas de sangre y un fuerte golpe sonó en el suelo; había matado a otro titán sin haberme dado cuenta. Gracias Eren, si no fuera por ti… Ya habría muerto hace tiempo. En cambio… ¿Dónde estaba él?

-¡Jaeger, detrás de ti!

Me sorprendía lo rápido que descifraba su voz entre la de los demás. Y gracias a esa frase que había soltado, Eren, al igual que yo, se había salvado de otro titán.

De alguna manera, tras eso, los tres acabamos en una rama de un árbol entre todos de aquel bosque en el que estábamos haciendo hoy el entrenamiento. No sé si solo era yo, pero notaba demasiado cargado el ambiente. Y esa sensación aumentó cuando Eren soltó la siguiente frase…

-Esperad aquí, voy a buscar a Heichou –tras eso, mi mejor amigo desapareció entre los árboles.

Yo no me atrevía a mirarle a los ojos… Me era imposible. Mi cabeza se mantenía baja y mis ojos estaban clavados en mis pies. Ni si quiera sabía lo que él estaba haciendo pero, por mi suponer, seguramente se mantenía recostado en el tronco del árbol; sin ningún remordimiento. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan insensible? ¿Por qué no podía ser yo así?

-Si te distraes tan fácilmente… Acabarás mal.

Levanté mi cabeza y lo miré sorprendido. Cómo no, estaba en la misma posición en la que me imaginaba, ni si quiera había puesto sus ojos en mí. Pero no me centré en eso, sino en que si de verdad había hablado o esa frase había sido parte de mi imaginación. Lo cual, últimamente, se estaba haciendo muy usual.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, olvidé de golpe todo el dolor que sentía cuando me ignoraba.

-¿No vas a decir nada?

Su voz sonaba seria y firme. Extrañamente, sin ningún toque de molestia o enfado. Lo cual me dio más confianza en mí mismo.

-Eh… Yo…

-No sé en qué estarás pensando, pero cuando llevamos esto puesto –y se llevó el puño al pecho, justo en la señal de las dos alas-, no importa nada más. Así que ya puedes empezar a prestar atención.

Y volvió a perder su mirada en el bosque.

No había que ser un genio para saber realmente a lo que Jean se refería. En ese instante, aunque no lo demostrara, estaba empezando a dolerme el pecho. Se podía decir más alto, pero no más claro: durante el día, Jean solo sería… Jean.

ººººººººººººººººº

Notaba sus dedos dentro de mí. Agitándose y revoltosos. Haciendo que mi boca soltara grandes gemidos. Y no pude evitar gritar su nombre cuando el tercer dedo fue introducido.

-Pa… Para…

-Acabamos de… Empezar…

Mis manos tapaban mi cara sudada y excitada. Por todos los medios intentaba no abrir la boca, pero el placer que sentía al tenerlo entre mis piernas era demasiado. Y, cuando de golpe sacó los tres dedos, supe que llegaba el momento final; y el que más ansiaba.

Pero, extrañamente, la espera se hizo más larga de lo normal. Mis ojos estaban cerrados, aguardando para que, finalmente, metiera su miembro en mí. Aunque eso no pasaba. Desesperado tuve que quitarme las manos de la cara para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo encima de mí. Y mi sorpresa no tardó en llegar cuando lo vi mirándome fijamente.

Al igual que yo, se veía excitado y sudado, además de que respiraba con dificultado, ¿pero por qué se había detenido? Mi boca no decía palabra y no parecía que él fuera a hablar. Era una situación extraña. Hasta que, disimuladamente, observé cómo se mordía el labio inferior. Fue raro, pero no pareció que lo hizo como sentimiento de excitación, sino más bien ocultando algo nostálgico… Aunque en ese momento mi cerebro no estaba para pensar demasiado.

-¿Quieres que continúe?

¿Estaba de broma? ¿En serio me había preguntado eso?

Lo miré; sorprendido. Y algo hizo que mi corazón empezara a latir fuertemente. Estaba sonriendo. Jean sonreía de manera burlona. Nunca lo había visto así. Nunca hizo eso mientras nosotros estábamos… Así. Era la primera vez. Y me hizo feliz.

-Si no contestas… -la excitación se notaba en su voz, aunque seguía con un tono de broma-. Entenderé que no quieres que continúe…

-¿Cómo puedes…? –respiré costosamente-. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso en voz alta?

-Es fácil… -lentamente, se acercó a mi oído y susurró-. Solo dime si continúo o no.

La verdad es que me costó hablar en ese momento. ¡Claro que quería que continuara! ¿Por qué mi voz no lo decía claramente? Notaba su respiración en mi cuello, y eso hacía excitarme más… Mis pensamientos se colapsaban y apenas podía analizar bien mi situación.

De repente, noté algo húmedo en mi cuello, que fue bajando lentamente... Que, sin saber por qué, me gustaba. No había que ser un genio para saber que era la lengua de Jean. Me recorría con tranquilidad todo mi cuello, la clavícula… Justo ahí dio un pequeño mordisco, que empezó a besar y absorber, como una ventosa.

-Mañana tendrás marca –dijo entre mordiscos.

No lo había pensado. Pero, sinceramente, ahora no era eso lo que me preocupaba. Porque, después de la clavícula, Jean fue directo a mi pezón, el cual empezó a lamer sin preocupación, y sin poder evitar los gemidos, grité.

-¡Jean, hazlo!

No sé si fue mi imaginación, pero oí como soltaba una corta risa.

Finalmente agarró con cada mano mis piernas, y las abrió de manera que no tuviera dificultad para el siguiente acto. Instintivamente me tapé la cara, pero eso él no lo vio. Estaba demasiado ocupado en lamer mi pecho y todo mi cuello. ¿Cuándo demonios lo introduciría? Ya empezaba a ponerme nervioso…

-Antes tengo que decirte algo… -susurró en mi oído.

-El… Qué…

-Despierta… ¡Armin, despierta!

.

De repente, una luz me cegó por unos segundos. Cuando la nitidez en mis ojos volvió, pude ver con claridad dónde me encontraba… Mi habitación del castillo. Y justo alrededor de mi cama estaban Eren y Mikasa. Al mirarlos los dos tenían una sonrisa en la cara.

-Al fin… -suspiró mi amigo-. ¿Te encuentras bien, Armin?

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Extrañamente no recordaba nada, ¿no estábamos en el bosque hace un segundo?

-¿Lo has olvidado? –Mikasa me miró sorprendida-. Un titán te atacó.

Y ahí sí que mis ojos se abrieron incrédulos.

-¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

-Pues… -intenté pensar, y noté un fuerte dolor de cabeza-. Tú te habías ido a buscar al capitán Rivaille y… Jean y yo… Hablábamos… -sin poder evitarlo, me llevé la mano a la frente, notando así una venda en ella-. Lo siento, me duele demasiado la cabeza…

-Tuviste mucha suerte, Armin –continuó Eren-. Al parecer un titán, de unos ocho metros apareció de golpe. El que recibió el golpe fuiste tú, pero si Jean no hubiera estado allí… Podrías haber muerto.

-¿Jean…?

Mi sorpresa anterior parecía una auténtica porquería a la de ahora al oír el nombre de mi supuesto héroe.

-El titán te tiró al suelo, pero Jean lo pudo matar antes de que fueras devorado.

-Perdí el… Conocimiento.

En la puerta se oyeron unos cuantos golpes y, por un momento pensé que el que aparecería sería el que me había salvado la vida, pero no. Este sujeto tenía una estatura menor y, en definitiva, no se parecía en nada. Sin poder evitarlo, me llevé el puño al pecho al tiempo que mi incorporaba, aunque observé que ni Eren ni Mikasa hacían el saludo.

-Al parecer ya estás bien.

-Sí –dije firme-. Gracias capitán Rivaille.

-Eren, necesito que vengas a ver un cosa –Heichou dejó de mirarme para clavar la vista en mi mejor amigo-. Rápido.

-¡S-sí!

Este, nervioso, salió en seguida del cuarto. Y el capitán lo iba a hacer, pero antes se giró hacia mí.

-Creo que deberías ir a agradecerle a alguien tu vida.

Cuando Levi salió, miré a Mikasa, que hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Entendía a la perfección que apoyaba la idea de Heichou. Después de eso, ella también se fue y me quedé solo, con la mirada perdida a los pies de mi cama. Había algo que me ocupaba los pensamientos más que ir a hablar con Jean.

¿Qué se suponía que había soñado?

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí el capítulo. ¡Espero que os haya gustado!<strong>

**Para **_Ola-chan_** : A mí tampoco me gustaba la pareja de ArminxJean, pero al empezar a escribir esta historia... Se ha convertido en mi OTP(?). Okno xD, Marco siempre estará ahí jajaja. Y te aseguro que Armin va a sufrir mucho xD.**

**Para **_UnaFanJeanxArmin_** : ¡Gracias! La verdad es que intentaré juntar el drama y el romance en esta historia todo lo que pueda jajaja.**

**¡Un saludo a todos! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: No quiere agradecimientos

**¡HOLA!**

**He actualizado más tarde de lo que esperaba, ¡lo siento! Bueno, este capítulo me costó bastante y le puse mucho empeño, así que espero que os guste.**

**Aquí la continuación:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Por qué no dejaban el<br>****tema de una maldita vez?  
><strong>**"¿Armin, estás bien? / Armin,  
>me alegro de que te hayas recuperado.   
>Armin, ¡eres un héroe!"<br>¿Héroe yo? ¿Acaso estaban locos?  
>¿Y qué pasaba con él...?<strong>_

_**Me llamo Armin Arlet y quizás es que no sé lo que realmente piensa Jean...**_

Chapter 3: No quiere agradecimientos.

_Tock, tock, tock…_

-¿Quién es?

El corazón me iba a mil por hora.

-Jean…

En cualquier momento podría desmayarme.

-…Pasa.

Abrí la puerta, con un nudo hecho en la garganta y con las manos llenas de sudor. Y ahí estaba él. Incorporado en su cama. Al igual que yo, con una venda en su cabeza. Me miraba fijamente, lo cual hacía que mis nervios aumentaran; cosa que creía imposible.

-¿Quieres algo?

-Yo…

No sabía qué hacer. Quedarme de pie o sentarme. Mirarle a los ojos o al suelo. Confesar todo lo que sentía o seguir ocultándolo.

-Si no vas a decir algo ya… -levantó la mano para señalar la puerta-. Necesito descansar en estos momentos.

-Gracias…

-¿Eh?

Ciertamente dije esa palabra tan bajo que ni yo mismo la había escuchado.

-Gracias por… -cogí aire-. Por salvarme la vida…

No le estaba mirando, por lo que no sabía si se había sorprendido, si le era indiferente o… Qué se yo. Solo supe que su contestación tardó más de lo esperado.

-No fue nada.

Al final clavé mis ojos en los suyos.

-¡Sí que lo fue! –dije, levantando un poco la voz-. Todos me han dicho que si no llega a ser por ti, yo…

-Armin.

-Sé que no soy un buen soldado…

-Armin.

-Que muchas veces retraso al equipo…

-Armin.

-¡Pero te juro que voy a mejorar! –oí que se levantaba de la cama, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en mis palabras-. ¡Desde ahora me esforzaré más! Así nunca nadie tendrá que salvarme la vida, así yo…

Y, de repente, me vi envuelto por sus brazos. Al principio mis pensamientos se paralizaron, dándome cuenta al final que nuestras bocas estaban unidas y su lengua jugueteaba con la mía. Por inercia tenía los ojos cerrados. Solo notaba el húmedo beso y sus manos puestas en mis mejillas. Era tan excitante… Tan agradable y adictivo que, por un momento, pensé que todo era mi imaginación.

Sinceramente yo me mantenía quieto; inmóvil. Si fuera por mí, también hubiera colaborado en el beso, pero por alguna razón, mi cuerpo se paralizó de golpe. Solo notaba la excitación recorrer mis venas.

Y es que, pensándolo bien, Jean nunca me había besado de esa manera… Nunca había jugado con mi lengua como lo hacía en ese momento… Nunca me había agarrado las mejillas para juntar nuestras bocas… Nunca demostró ese lado de él.

Noté como se separaba lentamente y tuve que abrir los ojos. Sus manos permanecían en mis mejillas. Lo que nos separaban eran milímetros. Él me observaba detalladamente. Yo simplemente le miraba nervioso. El silencio inundaba la sala y una extraña sensación empezaba a notarse a nuestro alrededor.

-Por… ¿Por qué has…?

-Es la única manera de hacerte callar –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y bajó las manos de mi cara-. Y Armin.

Lo miré directamente a los ojos cuando nos habíamos separado.

-No me agradezcas nunca más lo de salvarte la vida.

-Pero…

-Enserio.

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

-¡Armin, me alegro de que ya estés bien!

Sonreí a Petra-san, que se sentó junto a todos en la mesa, y proseguimos con la cena. El único tema de conversación en esos momentos era mi estado de salud. No el de Jean, no. El mío. Siempre le miraba disimuladamente cada vez que me preguntaban por mi estado. Parecía indiferente. Pero yo, por alguna razón, estaba comenzando a molestarme.

-¿Y ya no te duele la cabeza, Armin? –miré a Connie, que sonreía como siempre-. El golpe que te diste debió de ser fuerte.

-Bueno, yo… -Jean no me miraba-. Estoy bien, enserio.

-Por cierto –interrumpió Mikasa, y la verdad es que se lo agradecí-, ¿dónde está Eren?

-Rivaille tampoco está aquí –siguió el capitán Erwin.

Y, como si de magia se tratase, los dos nombrados aparecieron por la puerta. Eren venía sofocado, como si hubiera corrido más que en toda su vida. Mientras que Heichou entraba en la sala indiferente y serio, como él siempre era. Los dos se sentaron en la mesa.

-¿Dónde estabais? –Erwin miró directamente al capitán Rivaille-. Por poco os quedáis sin cena.

Por alguna razón todos llevamos la vista a Sasha, la cual tenía en cada mano una pata de pollo mientras masticaba con la boca llena de otro tipo de comida. Al notarse observada, nos miró y tragó rápidamente, para luego sonreír como una niña a la cual acababan de pillar robando un caramelo, o algo por el estilo. Lo bueno fue que, por ese gesto, todos en la mesa reímos. Incluso pude ver como a Jean se le levantaban las comisuras de los labios. Y, de repente, noté un calor en mi pecho.

-Tsk… No es asunto tuyo, Erwin –Rivaille dejó de mirarle para clavar sus ojos en mí-. Y dime, Armin…

Por un momento se me paralizó el corazón. ¿Heichou me había llamado a mí? ¿Por mi nombre? La verdad es que ese hombre siempre me había dado escalofríos, pero aún así intenté evitar el temblar y le miré directamente a los ojos.

-¿Cómo está tu cabeza?

Y de golpe, el alma se me bajó a los pies. Era la primera vez que hubiera deseado una bronca a una pregunta hacia mi persona. Una, dos, tres veces las aguantaba. Pero esto empezaba a estresarme, y más si era delante de Jean… ¿Acaso él no existía? ¿Acaso yo era el único que pensaba que era él quien más había hecho? ¿Acaso no notaban su falta de respeto? Yo iba a…

-Me retiro.

El chirrido de la silla al levantarse llamó la atención de todos. Ni si quiera me extrañé de su actitud. Incluso llegó a aliviarme. Jean no podía retener el sentirse desplazado; era imposible. Es decir, ¡había salvado una vida y nadie le había dado mérito! ¿Por qué ninguno preguntó por él? ¿Por qué nadie le alagó? Así que, de esa manera, vi como Jean salía del cuarto y como todos proseguían con la cena. No pude más.

-Yo no hice nada.

Todos clavaron sus miradas en mí.

-¿Armin…?

-¡Fue Jean quien me salvó la vida! –me levanté de la silla, dando un golpe con mis manos en la mesa-. ¿Por qué ninguno le dice nada? ¿Por qué solo preguntáis por mí? Agradezco que os preocupéis por mi salud, pero… ¡Jean ha sido el héroe aquí! ¡Yo solo estropeé el entrenamiento! Yo… yo… ¡Estoy frustrado! –suspiré-. Estoy frustrado de que no le digáis nada a él…

Un pequeño silencio inundó la sala y para mí era imposible mirar a mis amigos a la cara, por lo que me mantenía con la cabeza baja.

-Armin, no…

-Siento mi actitud –dije, interrumpiendo a Eren-. Me iré a mi cuarto…

Y así, salí por la puerta, sabiendo que todos se habían quedado extasiados por mi comportamiento. Hasta yo me extrañé ciertamente.

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

**Pov Jean.**

Tumbado bocarriba. Manos en mi nuca. Ojos abiertos. Piernas estiradas. Cabeza hecha un lío.

Esa era mi situación actual. Y me estresaba. Estaba empezando a sentirme diferente, como si mi personalidad estuviera cambiando. Como si yo… Ya no fuera del todo yo.

¿Por qué salvé a ese mocoso?

Sonreí por la tonta pregunta. Era obvio que, fuese quien fuese, si hubiera visto a alguien delante de mí a punto de ser devorado por un titán, mi impulso sería salvarlo. Incluso al estúpido de Jaeger. Pero, con ese chaval fue diferente…

Por un momento, cuando lo vi tirado en el suelo inconsciente, después de ser golpeado por el titán y sin poder defenderse, me imaginé que moría. Imaginé como ese horrible gigante lo devoraba de un bocado. Imaginé toda la sangre dispersándose en el aire. Imaginé una pesadilla.

Lo hice tan deprisa. Maté al gigante tan deprisa que casi ni me acuerdo. Solo puedo visualizar la sangre de ese monstruo en mi espada y luego a Armin entre mis brazos, con una respiración tan floja que apenas era notoria. Y es que… En ese momento sentí tanta frustración… Tanta rabia y egocentrismo que solo pude retener las lágrimas por un tiempo. Lloré en su pecho; lo recuerdo a la perfección. Lloré por mi terqueza. Lloré por notar su cuerpo frío. Lloré por todas las muertes causadas por los titantes. Y, sobretodo lloré, porque no quería perder a Armin como perdí a Marco.

Sí. Si viera a alguien a punto de ser devorado por un titán, le iría a salvar. El problema es que a Marco no lo vi. Marco murió solo. Murió sin nadie para ayudarle. Murió de una forma horrible.

De repente, cuando me quise dar cuenta, noté algo cálido caer por mi mejilla. Me llevé la mano a esta; lágrimas. Volvía a llorar. Volvía a sentir esa agua salada en mi cara. Volvía a sentir esa horrible sensación en mi pecho. Esa angustia. Esa desesperación.

Marco, ¿por qué te fuiste…?

-Jean.

Esa voz…

-Jean, ¿podemos hablar?

Sin ser consciente de mis actos, me levanté de la cama y llegué hasta la puerta sin abrirla. Me quedé parado, oyendo su respiración. Sabiendo que él esperaba mi respuesta.

-Lo siento –dije evitando no sonar con voz débil-, ahora no estoy para una charla.

-De acuerdo –oí que daba un paso-, siento haber molestado… Buenas noches.

-Adiós, Armin.

Y así, sus casi insonoros andares, se fueron oyendo cada vez más bajos. Por alguna razón, me quedé apoyando la espalda en la puerta. Lentamente, fui cayendo al suelo, hasta acabar sentado en este, abrazando mis piernas con los dos brazos. Y apoyé la cabeza en estos.

Las lágrimas seguían en mis ojos. Era casi imposible retenerlas. Al igual que esa sensación que recorría mi pecho.

_*Flashbcak*_

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió, dejando ver al idiota de Jaeger. Aunque, por una vez, mirar su sonrisa me relajó. Directamente fue hacia mí. Quien permanecía apoyado en la pared justo enfrente de la puerta, junto a Connie y algunos más de la Legión.

-Está bien, despertará pronto.

Aunque parecía completamente relajado, sentía una gran angustia en el pecho. Pero esta desapareció en cuanto oí esa frase.

-¡Genial! –gritó Christa-. Es un gran alivio…

-Y tanto.

-¡Sí!

Estaba claro que a todos nos había alegrado la noticia, aunque unos lo demostraban más que otros.

-Jean –Eren llamó mi atención-. Gracias, si no fuera por ti…

-No me des las gracias.

-Pero…

-Enserio Jaeger –lo miré a los ojos-. Esto va para todos: No quiero que me agradezcáis lo que he hecho. Nunca. Cuando Armin despierte actuaréis como si yo no tuviera que ver en lo que ocurrió, ¿entendido?

Ninguno contestó, pero sabía que les había quedado muy claro. Y es que no quería palabras de agradecimiento, premios, ni homenajes… Porque solo hice lo que tuve que hacer.

_*Fin flashback*_

Me costaba reconocerlo y, seguramente, nunca lo diría en voz alta pero… Estaba feliz. Feliz porque ese pequeño chico rubio seguía con vida. No soportaría perder a nadie más. No quería volver a sentir lo que sentí cuando vi a mi _mejor amigo _partido a la mitad. Y, extrañamente, si se trataba de Armin, pensar en qué hubiera ocurrido si no lo hubiera salvado… Me hacía tener nauseas.

Aunque me encontraba algo confundido con todo eso. Conmigo. Con él. Con nosotros.

Marco, ¿qué me estaba ocurriendo?

* * *

><p><strong>¡Y hasta aquí!<strong>

**¿Os gustó el pov de Jean? ¿Quizás debería escribir más cosas desde su punto de vista? ¡Decidme vuestra opinión por reviews!**

**Para** **: Yo también espero que Armin se imponga en algún momento jajaja.**

**¡Un saludo a todos! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Su mejor amigo

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, aquí está el capítulo. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yo solo quería una cosa:<br>que su forma de ser no cambiara.  
>Porque estaba claro que yo no<br>sería nunca como su mejor amigo,  
>que no me querría igual...<br>Pero, aún así, ¿por qué me trataba de tal forma?**_

_**Me llamo Armin Arlet y las pesadillas empezaban a afectarme demasiado...**_

Chapter 4: Su mejor amigo.

Hoy era un día diferente. Hacía calor y el sol brillaba plenamente en lo alto. Además que se oía a una bandada de pájaros cantar alegremente. El solo hecho de mirar por la ventana me hacía recordar mis veranos de cuando era niño. Aquellos en los que no tenía preocupaciones. Aquellos en los que solo quería saber qué había detrás del muro. Aquellos en los que, pasara lo que pasara, siempre era feliz.

Y, de repente, me sentí lleno de vitalidad. Tenía ganas de entrenar. De enseñarle al mundo quien era. Solo quería mostrar que nunca más sería una carga para el equipo.

Porque hoy me esforzaría al máximo. Daría lo mejor de mí.

Así que, muy bien decidido, me quité de golpe la venda de mi cabeza. Estaba completamente curado; incluso mejor que eso. También me vestí deprisa y, por un momento, noté el orgullo recorrer mi cuerpo al ver el parche de la Legión de Reconocimiento puesto sobre mi pecho e, inevitablemente, hice el saludo. Me llevé el puño derecho al corazón, y el izquierdo a la espalda.

Estaba feliz. En esos momentos no pensaba en ningún triste hecho del pasado. Me veía envuelto en un aura de energía, del cual no saldría hasta que no comenzáramos las prácticas. Por hoy, mostraría que verdaderamente valgo la pena.

Cuando salí del cuarto el pasillo estaba plenamente vacío. Seguramente estaban todos desayunando o alguno ya habría salido a empezar el entrenamiento. Y es que ese era nuestro día a día. Pero lo que llegó a extrañarme es que Eren no hubiera ido a buscarme. Quizás me había levantado más pronto que de costumbre. Aunque mi idea fue negada cuando oí unos pasos acercándose hacia mí. Seguro que ese era E…

-¿Jean?

Paró en seco y me miró directamente a los ojos. Era evidente que no esperaba encontrarse conmigo, al igual que yo no esperaba encontrarme con él.

-Armin… Eh… -llevó la vista al techo, luego al suelo y después otra vez a mí-. Yo…

Realmente me estaba extrañando su comportamiento. Parecía más nervioso que nunca, como si fuera a decirme un secreto o algo por el estilo. Y yo, sin poder evitarlo, solté una pequeña carcajada. Cuando Jean se fijó, observé que sonreía cortamente. De repente noté mis mejillas calientes.

-El capitán Rivaille ha decidido que hoy no harás entrenamiento.

Toda la felicidad que tenía en el cuerpo se fue de golpe.

-¿¡Qué?!

-Ya ves –dijo sonriendo. Al parecer creía que esa noticia me alegraría-. ¿Es raro, eh? Ese hombre parece un sujeto sin corazón, pero en el fondo se preocupa por su equipo… Bueno, como sea, que hoy puedes quedarte descansando en la cama.

-Pero…

-Solo venía para decírtelo.

No sabía que decir. Jean se iba a dar la vuelta y yo me mantenía rígido y apretando mis puños; más enfadado que nunca.

-¡Estará de broma! –elevé la voz, llamando su atención-. ¡No pienso volver a ser un lastre! ¡Hoy daré lo mejor de mí en el entrenamiento y nadie me lo va a impedir!

Estaba muy decidido y con esa idea en mente empecé a caminar. Iba a pasar de largo al lado de Jean pero hubo algo con lo que no contaba. Justo cuando estaba más cerca de él. En ese preciso instante que ya iba a pasar por su derecha… Él estiró el brazo y con sus dedos índice y pulgar me dio un pequeño golpe en la frente.

No me hizo daño pero di un paso hacia atrás y me llevé las manos a la frente. Lo miré sorprendido, pero lo que más me extrañó es que él llevaba una juguetona sonrisa en su boca. Aunque me había cabreado ese golpe, no pude evitar sentir calor en mis orejas. Incluso creo que llegué a sonrojarme.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas? –dijo, intentando poner tono serio-. Ya te he dicho que hoy te toca descansar.

-¿De qué vas? –dejé de tocarme la frente-. ¡Ya te he dicho que hoy voy a entrenar! ¡Y tú no me lo vas a…!

De golpe, mi boca se vio atrapada por la suya. Un profundo beso que hizo sonrojarme por completo. Noté que su mano agarraba mi barbilla y que, por un poco, mis pies estaban de puntillas. Al separarnos yo sabía que mi cara estaba completamente roja, pero Jean solo mostraba una victoriosa sonrisa. Lentamente se acercó a mi oído.

-Estás rojo… -susurró-. Seguro que tienes fiebre; vuelve a tu cuarto.

No era dueño de mis actos. No podía controlar mi cuerpo. Y así me di media vuelta y caminé directamente hacia donde Jean me había dicho.

Al abrir la puerta fui sin rodeos a sentarme en la cama. Estaba completamente hipnotizado. Como en una burbuja. La cara me ardía y los ojos los tenía entrecerrados. Sentía que mi pecho iba a estallar y, por suerte, estaba sentado, porque las piernas me temblaban tanto que no podía mantenerme de pie.

Y es que, aunque en esos momentos no era consciente de ello, algo en mi interior empezaba a crecer. Jean estaba haciendo que yo me encontrara de esa forma. Lo peor de todo era que, en verdad, no resultaba ser tan malo.

ººººººººººººººººº

Sentí un pequeño pinchazo y luego abrí los ojos. ¿Me dormí? Ni si quiera recordaba en qué momento me había tumbado en la cama. Pero aún así, era obvio, después de estar con Jean yo…

Jean…

Noté como mis mejillas se calentaban lentamente. Y no me sorprendí lo más mínimo.

Jean…

Ese beso…

Su mano rozando mi piel…

El susurro en mi oreja…

Jean…

Demonios. Ya había olvidado por completo esos momentos en los que no paraba de llorar por la misma persona que ahora recorría mis pensamientos. ¿Por qué de repente había cambiado completamente su actitud? En cierto modo, estaba muy feliz, pero la preocupación de que Jean volviera a hacerme daño no se iba de mi cabeza. Me sentía en una montaña de emociones y… ¡Me frustraba! ¿Acaso yo era una chica con la regla o algo por el estilo? ¡Maldición!

-¡Estoy agotada!

Ese gran suspiro que oí procedente del pasillo hizo que volviera a la realidad. No sé ni cómo lo hice, pero en seguida me vi abriendo la puerta de mi cuarto y cruzándome cara a cara con Connie y Sasha. Estos pararon en seco notablemente sorprendidos. Sinceramente yo no me quise centrar en ellos. Muy en mi interior estaba deseando ir a ver a alguien en concreto, pero al parecer a los dos presentes les gustaba mucho interrumpir mis planes.

-¡Armin! –dijo Sasha, colocándose justo en frente de mí-. ¿Qué tal, amigo? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Yo… Eh, bien, muy bien.

Intentaba por todos los medios salir de esa situación, aunque Connie y Sasha no me lo dejaban tan fácil.

-Te ves mucho mejor –siguió él-. ¿Y te quitaste la venda? Wow, no pensaba que te recuperarías tan rápido.

-Sí… Eh…

-¡Cierto! –Sasha sonrió abiertamente-. Has tenido suerte de no ir hoy entrenar…

-¡Ni me lo recuerdes! –las manos de Connie fueron directas a su cabeza-. Lo de las vueltas alrededor el cuartel casi me destroza…

-Chicos…

-¿Y las flexiones? ¡Eso sí que fue horrible!

-Chicos…

-¡El capitán Rivaille se ha pasado!

-¡Chicos! –alcé la voz sin quererlo-. ¡Necesito ir a ver una cosa! ¿Nos vemos luego, si?

Mis dos amigos se miraron entre ellos para luego sonreír.

-Claro, compañero –soltó la castaña-. ¿Querrás ver cómo está Jean, verdad?

La cara se me calentó de golpe.

-Eh… ¿¡Qué?!

-Sí… -Connie sonrió pícaramente-. Se ve que le tienes mucho aprecio, eh Armin…

Lo hubiera negado. Mil y más veces. Pero, además de que las palabras se me habían atragantado en la garganta, mi sonrojo fue el gran delatador.

-¡No-o! ¡Yo-o no!

-Mírale cómo se sonroja…

-Armin, Armin…

Ya no podía más. Iba a estallar. Por lo que, sin poder decir ninguna palabra, empujé a Connie hacia un lado con el codo y seguí mi camino. Ya hasta se me había olvidado por qué me alegré tanto al oír gente en el pasillo. ¿Qué demonios les ocurría a esos dos? ¿De qué iban? Es que… ¿Acaso se me notaba que a mi Jean…?

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza.

Apreciaba a Jean, pero no como ellos pensaban.

No así…

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya me encontraba en el gran comedor. Todos estaban notablemente agotados, y aún así se tomaban la molestia de saludarme, preguntar por mi salud, incluso sonreír abiertamente… Ellos sí que merecían descansar. Ellos sí que merecían estar un día entero en la cama. Ellos sí que merecían estar cómodos. Por ello me sentía como un gran peso en el equipo. ¿Realmente yo era útil?

-¡Armin! –enseguida noté como un brazo rodeó mis hombros-. ¿Cómo te encuentras, amigo?

-Eren… -llevé mis ojos directamente al suelo-. Más importante, ¿cómo estás tú? ¿El entrenamiento fue duro?

-Bueno… -notaba su cansancio, su respiración costosa y su sudor; aún así él sonreía-. Hoy se ha centrado en la resistencia… Además de que no me han hecho transformarme en titán. La verdad, Hanji-san no ha vuelto a mencionarme el tema.

-Qué extraño…

-Eh –lo miré a los ojos. Su boca mantenía la sonrisa-, ¿qué te ocurre?

-No es nada, Eren.

-Vamos –se colocó en frente de mí, agarrándome los hombros con sus manos-. ¿Somos mejores amigos, no? Puedes contármelo… ¿Es por lo de anoche? ¿Sigues molesto por lo de Jean?

-No… Yo…

De repente, haciendo que mi frase quedara incompleta, Jean entró al comedor. No llevaba la cara seria de siempre. Sonreía. Sonreía de una manera la cual hacía mucho que no veía. Y era porque no venía solo. Justo a su lado estaba él. Con el que él siempre sonreía de esa forma. Con el que su mal humor nunca parecía estar presente. Su _mejor amigo_. Marco. Mi cara en ese momento era imposible de describir; sentía que mis ojos y mi boca no se podían abrir más, además de que las piernas me empezaron a temblar repentinamente. Imposible. Lo que veía era imposible.

Estaban los dos, como siempre habían estado. Entablando una de sus conversaciones en las que Marco sonreía risueño y Jean mostraba una cara de comodidad y felicidad que solo había visto cuando estaba con el de pecas.

El pecho comenzó a dolerme de manera punzante.

-¡Hola chicos!

Marco nos saludó abiertamente, pero yo solo podía mirar a Jean, el cual lanzó una mirada de asco a Eren y, posteriormente, clavó sus ojos en mí. Unos ojos oscuros, sin sentimientos, dolorosos. Porque eso era lo que me hacían sentir. Dolor. Eran los mismos ojos con los que me miraba tiempo atrás. Cuando apenas nos conocíamos. Cuando su mejor amigo era su único acompañante.

-¡Hola Marco! –saludó Eren-. Y… Cara caballo.

-Ojos de moho…

Y como vinieron; desaparecieron. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Bueno, ¿y qué me estabas…? ¿Armin?

-Mar… Marco…

Eren apretó sus manos que se encontraban en mis hombros. Sabía que me estaba mirando a los ojos, pero yo solo podía observar por donde se habían ido esos dos. Me encontraba tan mal que ni si quiera tenía ganas de llorar. Apenas sabía qué hacer. Qué pensar.

-¿Qué pasa, Armin?

Apenas oía la voz de Eren…

-¡Armin responde!

Apenas notaba como me balanceaba…

-¡Armin, por favor!

Apenas podía ver…

-¡ARMIN!

Apenas notaba mi corazón…

.

Y me incorporé. Sentía una gran presión en el pecho, un sudor en mi frente y una respiración agitada. Entonces comprendí que todo fue un sueño.

Y qué sueño…

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo.<strong>

**Bueno, la verdad es que no sé si borrar esta historia. Al principio estaba muy entusiasmada por escribirla y esas cosas... Pero ahora ya no creo que sea tan buena como pensaba. No sé... Supongo que ya veré lo que hacer.**

**¡Un saludo!**


	5. Chapter 5: Solo quiero ser como él

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, como podéis pensar mi imaginación no está por la labor y, la verdad, me costó bastante escribir este capítulo. Aún así, espero que os guste, y perdón por la tardanza.**

**Muchas gracias a **_Guest_ **y** _Maru-chan _**por sus reviews. Y muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Solo quiero ser como él.<span>

Era de noche. No se oía absolutamente nada en todo el cuartel. Solamente mi pecho, subiendo y bajando por lo que me costaba respirar en ese momento. Me sequé el sudor de la frente con el brazo y tragué saliva. Me encontraba incorporado en la cama y algo me decía que no iba a poder volver a conciliar el sueño.

Maldita pesadilla…

Y ya que no podría dormirme, me levanté para ir al baño. Para ello salí de mi cuarto y empecé a caminar por el oscuro pasillo. En otras circunstancias, ahora tendría miedo. Pero, sinceramente, no podía. Mi mente estaba envuelta por el sueño que acababa de tener. Entonces no podía pensar siquiera en la poca luz que había.

Al llegar al cuarto deseado, fui directo al grifo de agua para mojarme la cara. Tan concentrado estaba en refrescarme que ni si quiera oí la cisterna de unos de los retretes. Sentí un gran escalofrío y como el alma se me bajaba a los pies. Al final sí que iba a pasar algo de miedo…

-Así que eras tú…

Nunca había sentido tanto alivio al ver salir a alguien de un baño.

-Ah… Jean… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Enserio? –alzó una ceja-. ¿Qué crees que voy a estar haciendo en el baño?

En otra ocasión me habría sonrojado o puesto nervioso. Pero no sabía qué me pasaba. No sentía… Nada. Solo quería volver a mi cuarto. Relajarme al tumbarme en la cama. Olvidar aquella pesadilla.

-Bueno, pues me vuelvo a mi habitación –dije, dándome media vuelta-. Te dejo que hagas las cosas típicas que se hacen en un baño.

-¡Un momento!

De repente, cuando me quise dar cuenta, me encontraba acorralado entre los brazos de Jean, con la pared a mi espalda. Obviamente me había sorprendido ese gesto. Pero era completamente diferente a las anteriores veces. Ni notaba mis mejillas arder, ni mi pulso acelerado… Nada.

-Se me están ocurriendo más cosas que hacer en un baño –dijo sonriéndome pícaramente-. Pero voy a necesitarte…

-Jean –mi tono hizo que se pusiera serio-. Estoy cansado, solo quiero irme a dormir.

Se quedó callado durante unos segundos, que parecieron horas. Veía a sus ojos analizarme lentamente, hasta que al final se dignó a hablar.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

Su voz había sonado tan seria… Tan preocupada y verdadera, que me sorprendió mucho más que el hecho de cuando me arrinconó contra la pared.

-No es nada.

Su ceño se frunció con cabreo.

-Dímelo.

De repente, y con esa simple palabra, noté la tristeza de golpe. Todo lo que se me había acumulado anteriormente ahora había salido a flote. Mis ojos estaban comenzando a inundarse y sentía una presión en el pecho muy angustiante. No. No le iba a dar el gusto de verme llorar. No lo quería volver hacer. Quería ser como segundo atrás. Insensible. No notar nada cuando se me acercara. Ser más… Como él. Y, aunque sabía que eso era imposible, seguí reteniendo mis lágrimas.

-¡He dicho que no es nada!

Lo empujé con tal fuerza que me sorprendió. Y, por su cara, no era al único. Pero su cabreo volvió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Sígueme.

Casi sin darme cuenta me llevaba a rastras por el pasillo, mientras me agarraba con fuerza de la muñeca. Intentaba frenarle como pudiera, pero era imposible. No solo contaban la cantidad de centímetros que Jean me sacaba, sino que él era mucho más fuerte que yo y, además, estaba bastante enfadado. Así que, de tal forma, fue como llegamos a su cuarto. Él abrió la puerta con rapidez y me tiró a la cama. Cuando quise darme la vuelta Jean ya me había bloqueado entre sus piernas y sus brazos. Y no sé por qué, pero mis mejillas no ardían como siempre.

-¿Me lo vas a contar ya?

Sus ojos castaños brillaban por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Sentía que si los seguía mirando le contaría todo, así que simplemente giré mi cabeza. Pero mi gesto fue interrumpido cuando Jean llevó su mano a mi barbilla y me obligó mirarle a la cara. Y aún así, no estaba avergonzado por esa situación. Más bien estaba algo enfadado.

-Jean –sus ojos se centraron en los míos-, no me ocurre nada. Ahora, ¿puedo irme ya?

-Tsk…

A penas oí su chasquido de lengua cuando sus labios ya estaban pegados a los míos con lujuria. Lentamente metió sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta y se deshizo de ella arrojándola al suelo. Llevó su boca a mi estómago plantando pequeños besos por este. Ahora sí que mis mejillas empezaban a tener calor y, además de eso, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, me sentía completamente a su merced. Entonces fue cuando llevó su mano derecha a mi pezón. El cual empezó a retorcer con lentitud haciéndome soltar un pequeño gemido.

-Je… Jean…

De repente, se incorporó un poco. Abrí los ojos para observar cómo se quitaba su camiseta de pijama y dejaba al aire su cuerpo moldeado por el duro entrenamiento. Él seguía concentrado en mí y, rápidamente, llevó su boca a la mía, juntando nuestras lenguas en pequeños movimientos. Yo sentía mi cuerpo sudar, mis mejillas arder y mis ojos cerrados de manera brusca, además del pectoral de Jean rozando con el mío. Sus labios jugaban con los míos como si de un baile se tratase.

Después llevó sus manos a mis mejillas y empezó a besarme la oreja, la barbilla, la nariz… Y yo solo permanecía con los ojos cerrados, dejándole que hiciera todo lo que quisiera. Mientras mi pulso crecía por segundos.

-Yo… no…

-Cállate… maldito…

Noté como bajaba su mano. Con lentitud. Recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo. Hasta que llegó a las piernas y, sin yo darme cuenta, me quitó el pantalón y los bóxers. Dejándome completamente al descubierto. No pude evitar llevar mis manos a la cara, sintiéndome completamente avergonzado. Pero en seguida Jean los apartó, haciéndome mostrar mi cara frente a la suya. Al abrir los ojos pude ver que él también tenía las mejillas coloradas y su sudor bajaba por la frente.

De nuevo bajó su mano lentamente a mi pierna. Y, mientras con una mantenía mi mano izquierda alejada de mi cara, con la otra agarró con cuidado mi miembro. Lo primero que noté fue que apretó con fuerza la mano que él sujetaba y, después, un fuerte placer cuando empezó a masajearme en mi intimidad.

Unos minutos de vaivén ahí abajo para que posteriormente Jean se deshiciera de su ropa, quedando al descubierto como yo. Dejando ver su, me consta decir, miembro más grande que el mío. Sentía el líquido preseminal acumulándose.

-Agñ… Je… Jean…

Entonces separó mis piernas con rapidez. Él se mantenía entre medias hasta que con la mano sujetó su pene. Noté la punta en mi agujero y sentía que lo que seguía me iba a doler. Como las veces anteriores. Aún así, yo me mantenía sumiso. Entonces, lentamente, su miembro fue introduciéndose en mí, haciéndome soltar grandes gemidos. Porque, para ser sinceros, notaba una gran satisfacción y excitación en todo mi cuerpo.

-¡Agh…! ¡No! ¡Je…!

-Relájate… Estás muy… estrecho…

Cuando ya estaba completamente dentro de mí, Jean colocó mis piernas en sus hombros y, de manera más brusca, empezó a moverse. Oía su respiración agitada, y por no hablar de mis gemidos. Cada embestida que él me daba hacía que mi boca soltara ruidos de placer. Intentaba por todos los medios morderme el labio inferior y así mantenerme callado, pero era imposible.

Más y más embestidas…

Más y más liquido…

Llevé mis manos a cada lado y agarré con fuerzas las sábanas, mientras que oía también algún que otro gruñido de Jean. Entonces, sorprendiéndome levemente, este llevó sus manos a mis caderas y me aferró a él con fuera, rodeándome con sus brazos. Su miembro seguía introducido dentro de mí, por lo que, mientras me abrazaba, sentía más embestidas. Ahora los dos soltábamos cortos gemidos. Notaba su pecho sudoroso contra el mío, además de cómo el líquido iba aumentando en mi pene.

-No… No puedo… Más…

Él me apretó más a su cuerpo.

-Ahora… Los dos… Juntos…

Y, casi sin poder evitarlo, solté todo lo que había acumulado ahí abajo. Sintiendo una gran excitación recorrerme por todo el cuerpo. Caí tumbado en la cama con Jean a mi lado. Los dos respirando costosamente y con las mejillas rojas, además de todo el sudor y semen que se había desparramado por la cama. Él sacó su pene de mí, el cual había olvidado por completo de lo concentrado que estaba en mi excitación. Entonces noté algo nuevo. Un líquido salía de mi orificio.

-Me he corrido… Dentro de ti…

Ahí estaba la respuesta. Por eso esa sensación. Por eso tanta excitación. Jean nunca… Nunca se había corrido dentro de mí. Siempre que yo iba a soltar mi semen, él sacaba su miembro y lo echaba también. Nunca hizo lo que había hecho esa noche.

-Armin…

Oía que nuestras respiraciones iban al unísono. Entonces me giré como pude para mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurría?

Noté que la satisfacción se me bajaba de golpe, y dejé de mirarle.

-Nada.

Entonces, agarrando mi barbilla con su mano, Jean hizo que nuestras caras quedaran a centímetros, para después introducir su lengua en mi boca. Uniéndonos en un profundo beso.

-Sea como sea… Acabarás confesándolo todo.

Y aunque estaba más excitado que nunca y apenas podía pensar, sentí algo de miedo ante esas palabras. ¿Y si Jean llegaba a saber cómo me sentía en realidad? ¿Y si mi tristeza salía delante de él alguna vez? ¿Cómo reaccionaría?

Diablos Jean… Solo tú  
>podías hacerme sentir<br>de esta manera…

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.<strong>

**Vale, soy MUY MALA escribiendo las partes lemmon, lo siento, ¡intentaré mejorar!**

**¡Un saludo!**


End file.
